difficult simplicity
by Akrim
Summary: Pregnant!Aoko AU in which Aoko can talk to Kid about anything but not to Kaito, but then again wasn't it the same person anyway?


My dear lovely Conandreams, this is for you. I hope you like it. I love you 3

The last few parts are raw, sorry. I just wanted to finish it before 2020. Anyway, healthy New Year to all of you!

* * *

Difficult simplicity

"Can't see Kid inside the building anymore. He's either at ground floor trying to get out or on the rooftop. Team A check the ground floor and team C the rooftop. Report if you find anything!" The voice of Nakamori-keibu boomed through the walkie-talkie speaker.

"Got it, I'm going on ahead," Aoko affirmed and headed to the rooftop first.

The back-up would be there any second and Kaitou Kid wasn't that dangerous, anyway. At least, he'd never shown any violent tendencies in all those years he'd been active – well, apart from sleeping gas and knocking people out, of course. But Aoko barely counted that as violent tendencies as he'd never done it to harm people – only because it was to his own stupid advantage. Well, maybe he got some sick pleasure from knocking out people, who knew with Kaitou Kid, but Aoko highly doubted that – even though there were some _very_ weird rumors about him at headquarters.

Opening the door, she slowly stepped outside looking for Kid, knowing with certainty he had to be up there somewhere. With the quite strong winds, the clear sky and safety of the darkness it was the perfect setup for fleeing from the rooftop in typical Kid manner. Besides, they successfully stopped him from stealing the diamond so he just _had_ to flee in a fashionable way to make it at least half worth his time – probably.

But as Aoko checked the perimeter, she couldn't find him anywhere on the roof. And though there was barely light, the moonlight _was_ enough to see if there were some odd shadows lurking in the distance. But maybe he was hanging from the wall, Aoko mentally checked if she remembered the roof having any lugs that were lower than the ground of the rooftop. That way Kid'd be hidden in the darkness and at the same time able to prepare for his flashy leave.

If she recounted right, there was supposed to be a lug with some grass and plants on the west side looking towards the Mouri Tower. So, Aoko walked up to the platform and looked down to the platform that was about ten meters lower than the rooftop. It was even illuminated and made things easier for her to see, but unfortunately, Kid was nowhere to be seen.

"Kid's not on the roof. Check the showroom again, he may have gone back for the diamond," Aoko ordered through the walkie-talkie while looking over the platform again. Well, it didn't help, Kid was either already gone or somewhere else in the building but definitely not around here.

"I'll check inside one more time," she informed her team.

"Roger that."

With that Aoko turned around to make her way back inside but sudden dizziness overcame her, making her stumble back with black spots clouding her vision.

"Tch, Nakamori-san. Now what do you think would have happened, had I not been here the whole time, hm?"

While the mocking words were clear, her vision wasn't quite there to see the smug face with which Kid must have watched her, pressing her to his chest, she figured, what with the warmth engulfing her all of a sudden and a softness that couldn't have been the ground. She took a deep breath to try to dispel the dizziness and get back on her feet, but she was hit with another bout of confusion instead, smelling that flowery strawberry scent she knew she had sprayed on Kaito just this morning because he was an especially annoying bitch.

"Kaito?" she opened her eyes and realized the darkness was probably mostly due to her closing them in the first place. "Kid!"

Her mood soured, she groaned and tried to get out of his firm grip.

"Nakamori-san," he started his reprimand while holding her tighter against his chest. "This is the third time this month that you were dizzy or even fainted. Are you eating right?"

It was too dark to fully make out his expression but Aoko was sure there was a hardness around his eyes that Kid didn't usually have, and his voice wasn't so full of worry, normally.

Aoko rolled her eyes in annoyance, already feeling better. It was just a bad case of vertigo and though Kid was right that she didn't use to have that before like a month ago, she just didn't feel sick, either.

"Of course I'm eating right. And why do you even care? Aren't we adversaries?"

Kid loosened his grip on her after her statement, probably feeling her being herself again. "Of course we are adversaries, but you're my favorite person on the force – right after your father, of course."

There it was, his trademark grin – but somehow the worry didn't fully leave his voice and the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. "It'd be just too boring without you here. Besides, your father would be _crushed_ if something were to happen to you, ruining _my_ fun. And let's not forget your husband – were he to find out I let something happen to you, I'm sure I'd have to deal with _him_."

Aoko rolled her eyes again and made to stand up. She pushed against his chest, he was kneeling and she was half sitting on his thigh, her side at his chest, and Kid took that as his clue to help her up, momentarily engulfing her in that scent again. She'd have to think about it later but right now she needed to deal with Kid.

"Thanks for not letting me fall down. That would have hurt…" She looked down the wall and shuddered, just thinking what a close call that had been. "As a thanks I won't give you any trouble escaping today. Just don't think this will become an recurring occurrence!"

Kid frowned but there was the smug look she was so used of him.

"Nakamori-san. You haven't even seen me on top of the building, what makes you think you could catch me? There is absolutely no need for you to go easy on me."

"Asshole," Aoko spat out and had to physically restrain herself from strangling him on the spot. "For the record, it was _super_ close a lot of times. _And_ you didn't get your hands on the jewel today. Sounds like a full victory to me!"

And there was this thing about the scent in the back of her mind that was too prominent, too much something she didn't want to think about.

Kid grinned. "I give you that. Anyway, Nakamori-san, I'd appreciate it if you went to see a doctor about your dizziness."

Aoko _was_ kind of taken aback by the concern he displayed. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be such an annoying thief!"

He winked. "I could always escort you if you so much as asked."

"Scram before I change my mind!"

* * *

Aoko came home quite late that night – partly because she had stalled going home and partly because she took her time writing the usual report about how they once again didn't catch the notorious thief. She expected Kaito to be either still in his studio preparing his shows or already in bed, long asleep. What she _didn't_ expect was him waiting up for her with a dinner she's never seen him prepare before.

"Is this even edible?" She had some doubts there.

Kaito frowned at her remark, but then smiled his easy smile and went to embrace her as greeting.

"Hello to you, too. Yes, I had a wonderful day, thanks for asking. What about yours?"

Aoko kissed him softly, then rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't be such a brat. I'm tired."

Kaito took her by the hand and led her to the well-laid table. "Then let's eat and go to bed."

It was weird how Kaito waited up for her, how he made dinner for her, as if he knew that she needed to eat something, as if he was worried something has happened to her. Almost as if –

"Mmmh." Aoko turned around and hugged him close, burying her nose in his chest, not unlike she had leaned against Kid just a few hours earlier. "Let's stay like this for a few minutes."

Kaito hummed in agreement, gently laying his arms around her and swaying to a tune only the two of them could hear.

"Did something happen today?" Kaito asked as if he knew but wasn't supposed to know, as if he needed her to tell him so that he could show his full worry and give her a reason for caring for her.

She took a full breath, similarly to before, just to find out if the scent was still there, if it wasn't just a coincidence that Kid wore the same perfume that she had sprayed on Kaito just that morning. There was simply no way Kaito was Kid – and then Aoko had to realize that Kaito must have gone straight home, maybe he lingered a bit, watched her from a distance to make sure she was fine and then went home. He must have gone out of his way to prepare this meal for her in fear she was neglecting herself – in fear _he_ was neglecting her. And then he must have impatiently waited for her to come home safe and sound, so impatiently, so concerned probably that he was in no mental constitution to even think about taking a shower to wash off that ridiculous smell.

Somehow, the revelation didn't shock her as much as she had thought – it wasn't like she didn't have doubts, it wasn't like she didn't see all the hints, all the coincidences that were simply too many to be really coincidental. But Kaito being Kaitou Kid was not something she wanted to believe and yet she had never truly tried to catch him, if she were honest to herself.

"Mmmhh, nothing worth mentioning."

Aoko didn't like lying, especially to Kaito – and now she even knew why. Only a liar would know another liar, would know when she lied, and Kaito knew so damn easily, he read her like an open book but why wouldn't he? Next to being her childhood friend, he also spent a lot of time as Kid with her, and in all those various disguises he had.

"So then something _did_ happen."

He kissed her forehead lovingly and held her a bit tighter.

"Nothing worth mentioning."

One, she didn't want to worry him. Two, if he thought lying to her was alright, then there was no problem if she didn't tell him all the things, right? Aoko knew that was quite childish but sometimes she didn't feel like being the bigger person.

Kaito sighed theatrically, pulled her up and swayed them in a wide circle, as if they were dancing a Waltz in a prestigious ballroom.

"What have I done that my wife doesn't even want to tell me about her day?"

"I went to work, we had another Kaitou Kid heist. We managed to keep the jewel safe but we failed to apprehend Kid. Same as usual, I'd say."

Kaito looked down at her with hooded eyes. "That's all? I've had a bad feeling the whole day. Nothing else happened?"

"You're awfully attentive today," Aoko replied with a frown. "How is your show preparation going? Did something happen _there_?"

And, with a start, Aoko wondered how much of that so called show prep was actually preparation for his show and how much of it did he spend being Kid?

And so they swayed in a steady rhythm for a few minutes longer, then ate in contemplative silence and went to bed, not happy but also not unhappy, either.

* * *

"Congratulations, Nakamori-san. You're pregnant."

Aoko blinked.

Once.

Twice.

She blinked again.

"Nakamori-san, are you ok?"

"I –" Aoko started, looking at her doctor helplessly. "I'm not sure."

The woman smiled encouragingly before she leaned forward towards her patient. "Oh, this is an absolutely normal reaction. I take it you haven't been trying for a child?"

When Aoko shook her head no, the doctor continued. "Yes, then it may come as a shock. People usually think, they'd try for a child when the situation fits but in most cases that's just not the case. If you don't want to have this child, there is still time to think about an abortion or maybe adoption."

Aoko protectively crossed her arms around her stomach and shook her head violently. "No, no, not an abortion. This is a shock and it'll take some time getting used to it but I just can't get rid of it."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Alright. I just wanted you to know you have options."

"So, that explains my dizzy spells lately, correct?"

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about. Just make sure you eat healthily and regularly and it shouldn't occur again."

* * *

"Nakamori-san."

How rare of Kid to approach her before a heist, to approach her at all, and Aoko wondered if Kaito was that worried about her that he went out of his way, even disguised as the guy she was supposed to throw behind bars, to find out what was wrong with her.

She kept her look forward, watching the sun burning in reds and pinks, as it slowly disappeared behind Tokyo's skyscrapers, deep in thought about her future, her baby, their marriage. There were just so many things going through her head, not just now but ever since the doctor's told her what was wrong with her. She must have been freaking out Kaito by staying silent but she just wasn't ready to tell him face-to-face – due to various reasons, really.

Kid sat down next to her, silently, like a cat, nimble and light-footed, as close to her as felt proper for him, an internationally wanted criminal and the squad leader who was supposed to catch him. For a while, they watched the sunset together in companionable silence from the steps of the skyscraper the night's heist would take place in.

But Kid was on a mission here, so he needed to break the silence.

"So, have you been to a doctor, Nakamori-san?"

Straight to the point, not that it surprised her.

"Yeah."

Kid turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow. He probably knew that it was dangerous to be that close to her in broad daylight even, but Kaito must have been that desperate to just _know_ that he didn't care. And Aoko knew it wasn't fair to him, to keep him in the dark like that, not telling him what was bothering her, consequently making him go crazy, going as far as approaching her in broad daylight. And she _did_ feel a little bit guilty about it but there was nothing wrong with her, well nothing than the fact that they were expecting a child. And that brought a lot of different problems. Problems she just knew she wasn't ready to face yet.

"So? Do I really have to worm it out of you?"

To Aoko Kid felt restless.

And it should be wrong to have Kid know she was pregnant – to have him know as the first person. It was too early to tell her father and friends, and since Kaito wasn't an option yet, Aoko had been dealing with it all by herself. And the idea about telling Kid before telling Kaito should have felt wrong but somehow, it didn't. And before she could even think about it any further, she just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence after her statement and Aoko barely dared to turn her head around and see Kid's expression.

"But it's fine. I have a stable job, I am already 26 years old, old enough for having a child. I am married and I'm sure our family will be happy to hear the news."

She'd thought about it a lot in the last week and realized, just like her doctor had told her, there was just never the perfect time for having a child. She was old enough now so no one would look weirdly at her. True, they had never talked about having children before and sure, her career would be on hold for a while – maybe even over – but she was expecting a child and Aoko couldn't be happier about it. She didn't regret it. She was scared, but she didn't regret it.

"What did your husband say?"

Weird way of framing it, wasn't it?

"I haven't told him, yet."

Yeah, telling Kaito felt – it was difficult. It was scary and maybe she was just a coward but Kaito was more of one.

"Why? Doesn't he have a right to know?"

Aoko sighed at the slightly angry words. "Yeah, of course he does. It's his child too, after all. It's just…"

"Just?" Kid inquired.

"Maybe I know Kaito better than you. Maybe I don't. But last time I told him something shocking, he left me and went missing for three months. I have reason to believe he'll straight up ask for a divorce and leave me forever if I tell him I'm pregnant."

She may be overreacting, Aoko knew that. She should have more trust in her husband, she knew that. But he'd left her before and she just couldn't get rid of the doubt. He may leave again and if she didn't tell him, she'd be at least postponing it as much as possible.

Well, he knew now, that was for sure, but as far as _Kaito_ was concerned, he shouldn't know. Maybe it gave her some advantage, some time for him to process the news and not do anything rash.

"Do you really think so lowly of your husband?"

"You shouldn't sound as hurt as that, Kid. It's my husband, after all, we're talking about. Not you!"

Kid shrugged. "I feel sorry for that guy."

"Well, it's not like I'm not planning on telling him eventually. I mean, he'll _see_ eventually. Right now he'll probably just think I gained weight but soon that won't really be an option anymore. But I just … I just want to delay it for as long as possible."

"Because you think he'll leave you and the unborn child."

"Wouldn't be the first time, after all."

With that Kid stood up, stomping his feet in a way she'd never seen him do before, angry, so unlike him, that she had to look up. But the sun was mirroring in his monocle and she couldn't quite read his expression.

"Well then, Nakamori-san. I have a heist to prepare for."

She wondered if she'd see Kaito that night.

* * *

"Oh! Kid! I _knew_ you'd come!"

Aoko beamed up at Kid who stood warily behind her with somewhat of a frown on his face.

"You look happy, Nakamori-san."

Aoko nodded enthusiastically, stood up and shoved a photo in his face. "Look! Do you see her? That's Haruka! Isn't she beautiful?"

Kid took the photo out of her hand, took a step back to create more space between them – a drastic difference to the last time they talked – and looked at it. It was black and white, a typical ultrasound picture, but Kid wasn't sure he really recognized the shape of a baby, much less even the gender.

Kaito sighed mentally.

He didn't mean to avoid her, he didn't mean to needlessly feed her worries and insecurities even more, make her doubt her more than she already was. But Kaito couldn't help it – it hurt. He _did _realize that it was his own damn fault, that having ran away like that back then mist have hurt her more than he imagined, must have broken her trust more than he anticipated. Running away now would only make things that much worse.

But a child? They were expecting a child? And Aoko actually felt safe enough to confide in Kid and not in himself? Maybe that was the only truth that hurt the most – that she felt comfortable enough to tell Kid but not her husband.

It _was_ true that they've never talked about children so far, but why did she have to believe he'd just lave them behind? He had to grow up without his father himself, he'd know best what it was like to grow up like that and he didn't like it one bit. So, did Aoko really believe he could do the very same thing to his own child?

And even if he did leave Aoko once, it was eight years ago, so she _should_ have more trust in him.

In a way, he could understand her fear – maybe. After all, eight years ago, she had only confessed her feelings to him that made him run away. Back then, he felt terrified what the organization might do to her if they ever found out about him and then consequently about her, and so Kaito had fled for three months to clear his head, to find out what he wanted and damn did he want that girl. In the end, being separated from her for three months and the fact that he could better protect her if she was close to him, he decided to go back and face her and the confession.

Aoko had cried, back then, he still remembered as if it was just yesterday, she had cried in relief that he was alive and fine, and then she had beaten the crap out of him for scaring her like that.

And now they were expecting a child, now he'd be even more vulnerable and it terrified him. There is was again, the instinct to flee as far away as possible – and maybe Aoko was right in suspecting him to leave her again. But the wish to stay and watch his child grow up with the woman he loved was that much bigger than the fear that wanted him to run.

So Kaito had been holed up in his studio, basically sulking, when he wasn't stalking his wife – he still couldn't shake off the horror seeing her fall over the edge of the roof, just a second later and she might not be here with him now.

Regardless, two weeks of sulking and watching her from the shadows was enough time for him to choose his wife and unborn child – and he kind of regretted having taken so long as Aoko seemed to have gone on without him.

"Haruka?" he echoed emotionlessly.

A beautiful name he wouldn't oppose, but wasn't he supposed to have a say in what they'd name their child?

"Yes! Isn't it beautiful? I was thinking about the kanji for spring and maybe day or flower. Maybe I should ask Kaito which he likes better."

"What if he doesn't like the name at all?"

Aoko laughed and sat back down on the pipe she'd sat on before, having taken then photo back.

"Kaito doesn't get a say. He's been avoiding me lately, I think. Maybe he's already figured it out and actually looks for a way to get out of it? I don't know. But anyway, I've had enough time to think about what to do and if I could do it alone if it came down to it."

Kaito sat down next to her but with a lot more space between them than last time.

"So? What did you decide?"

She put her hand on her belly, at the same spot he'd place his own hand in the safety of the night, when he was so sure she was long asleep and he could touch and wonder about the life that was growing in his wife's body, and smiled softly.

"Regardless of Kaito's choice, I'm sure I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I'm not living just for myself anymore. Even if Kaito left, there's someone even more important now, my own blood and flesh. It's – I don't know. The world seems much brighter now. Things don't look impossible all of a sudden."

"I'm sure that's the hormones, Nakamori-san."

Aoko turned around to him and stuck out her tongue. "So what! It's not like you're pregnant so it doesn't make you an expert!"

Kaito sighed and for the first time in two weeks finally felt more at ease, more like himself again.

"What even makes you think it's a girl? You can't see anything on the photo yet."

Aoko grinned. "Oh that's easy. I just know it."

Raising a brow, Kaito wondered about her logic. "You know it."

"Of course. I have a feeling it's a girl. And also, a lot of first born children are girls. Besides, the Nakamoris have a reputation for having girls. It's funny actually, my father's name isn't Nakamori, that's my mother's name. Due to circumstances, he had to take my mother's name which I'm not that unhappy about. It's somewhat what I have left of her."

How Kaito wished he could just hug and kiss her . "Is that why you didn't take on Kuroba-kun's name?"

Actually, Aoko had told him it was retribution for having left her like that but Kaito wasn't sure if that was the real reason she didn't want to become Kuroba Aoko. He'd never much complained because it might actually be in her interest to have a different name so that Spider wouldn't so easily make the connection between the two of them.

"Hmm, it's more complicated than that, you know? But I wonder if it should be Nakamori Haruka or Kuroba Haruka. I think as a Kuroba she'll have more possibilities."

Kaito watched her stroking her stomach absentmindedly with a faraway but happy look on her face.

"Why more possibilities? Why would Nakamori limit her?"

Oh wasn't he conversational today? Maybe it had backed up over the two weeks and now the dam broke and he couldn't stop all the questions.

"My mother was squad leader of Division six, unusual cases. My father is inspector of Division two and I'm squad leader of Division two. I feel like she'll be working with Kudou-kun if she became a Nakamori, continuing the Nakamori legacy."

Ugh, no! Absolutely not! No child of his would ever work with that nosy detective! Unless that child of his especially wanted to become a police officer in Division one, then he'd try to talk it out of it, of course, but in the end, Kaito would relent, probably. Magic was better, he was sure to convince any child of his of how superior magic was to basically _everything_.

"Well, from my point of view, Nakamori-san, I can tell you that the world of magic is much brighter and shinier than the dark world of blood and mysteries could ever be. With Kuroba-kun as her father, she should be able to become a magnificent magician."

Aoko laughed. "Well, of course you had to say that about your number one fangirl. You're too biased when it comes to that."

Kaito cringed mentally. Oh how he hated that word (even if it may have been true from her perspective).

"But still. I'll support her no matter what she chooses to do with her life, be it police work or magic. But to be honest, I hope she'll choose a path just for herself and become a doctor or even a musician. Something that'll be uniquely her."

Aoko'd really put a lot of thought into it, already, hadn't she? It made him regret his two week long absence, but if he pulled himself together now and actually went home when she was awake today, then he could still make good for all the lost time, right? It wasn't that much time, yet, right?

"Well, and if, by any chance that is not going to happen, we were to have a boy, then I guess Kaito could name him. I think that's just fair. Hmmm but I quite like Shouta for a male name."

Kaito bit his tongue to not laugh out loudly so as not to ruin his disguise and only grinned. He liked the name well enough and he was fine with Haruka, too. But wasn't his wife just too cute? She'd let him choose the name for their boy and yet already had one thought up?

"If Kaito's there, of course. Otherwise the boy will be named Shouta. And the girl will be Haruka. Yes. I like the sound of it."

"Well, Nakamori-san. I think that has to be discussed between you and Kuroba-kun. And maybe you shouldn't wait too long with telling your husband. Maybe you'll be surprised."

Aoko looked up at him with those wide bright eyes of hers that seemed to tell him how she knew and hoped his words were the truth and he knew he had to man up and finally support her again.

"Thanks for listening, Kid. If Kaito really runs away, I may just come to ask you for support instead."

She winked and Kaito wondered how he should answer _that_. Did she fall in love with his alter ego? Did she like Kid now? Kid was supposed to be her somewhat enemy, not potential _lover_!

_What the hell, Aoko!_

"Hahahah, you should make that expression more often. It was just a joke of course. I still have my father, Chikage-san and a lot of friends before I'd even consider you, Kid. Gee."

That brat. She'd so get it back one day.

* * *

Things got better a lot with Kaito wrapping things up at his studio when her shifts ended so that they could spend time together. They'd go shopping, they'd go eat dinner, Kaito even took her to the new dolphin show – probably in expectation of some wonderful news – where he nearly choked on his saliva. But Aoko wanted to make it special. She wanted to buy small shoes or a onesie maybe and tell him with a smile on her face.

But the time never felt right somehow. And Kaito even so much as knew already, and yet. It sure didn't make things easier for her.

Aoko sighed for the umpteenth time that day and wondered how to officially break the news to him. She was 13 weeks along already, and soon she'd start showing. He'd find out then but she'd rather tell him before.

She couldn't keep stalling forever and maybe, just like with having children, there simply wasn't the _perfect situation_, either. If Kaito decided to leave, that was his problem and not hers anymore. She'd be fine, her baby would be fine and she'd have enough support even if she struggled to keep moving on. She didn't _need_ need Kaito, which of course didn't mean that she didn't want him at her side. It just meant that there was no pressure on Kaito. Whatever he chose, she was fine with it. (Well, she'd be angry at him and disappointed, if he left, regardless, but he didn't need to know that.)

"I'll check the perimeter again," Aoko announced through the walkie-talkie, barely one hour before the planned heist. She figured, with a job like hers, she'd have to stop sooner rather than later and wondered if this was her last heist she'd attend on the front line. It really depended on when Kaito would throw the next one but if it was in one month, she might decide to opt out of it already. She'd still be there, of course, but she'd be working in the background, maybe alongside her father, following the scene over cameras and monitors – or maybe she'd stop fully and help out at headquarters instead.

She knew Kudou was still recruiting but Kaito had this weird rivalry going on with him and so Aoko would probably feel too much like betraying her husband. Still, she probably had enough options to choose from before she'd have to stay at home.

Anyway, she could continue thinking about her future and how to tell Kaito after the heist was over.

Just a week ago a new skyscraper had its big opening in Shibuya and to celebrate the completion, a big exhibition was taking place which was just what Kid had been waiting for, the usual really. But as it was a heist evening, the public was barred from participating to make their work a little bit easier. It didn't always work because many saw a heist a possibility to promote their exhibitions or wherever Kid was stealing. But this time, they were lucky and the initiator agreed to keep the public out for the evening.

So it was surprising for Aoko when she found people just a floor above the wanted jewel.

"Excuse me, but the public is not allowed inside. Please leave immediately."

Maybe it were Aoko's danger senses, maybe just her logic because it was a group of about six people wearing black, like a cult really, with long coats that could hide anything. Maybe it was their facial expressions though, dark and hostile, as if they knew well enough that they weren't supposed to be there and came in spite of that.

"Get rid of her, Rat."

Before Aoko could react, the guy next to the one in the middle, the one with the hat who must be their leader, moved towards her. Quickly, Aoko grabbed her walkie-talkie, "I need reinfo-"

With a loud bang it was shot out of her hand and she barely parried the arm that was thrown at her face.

Damn!

As per her father's orders she always wore a bulletproof vest on all the heists, but even such a vest didn't protect her from getting physically hit.

Taking a step back, Aoko bent her arm in time to block a kick aimed at her side, then the fist to her face, sidestepping another kick. When she barely blocked the next kick towards her abdomen, panic filled her mind, screaming at her in a mantra of _my baby my baby my baby_, when another bullet was shot and her face burned all of a sudden.

Losing her footing due to the force of the shot and her unstable stance, she stumbled to the ground. She needed to get out, she needed to get away from here, they would kill her, she was dead if she stayed here any longer, she – and then multiple things happened simultaneously – a smoke bomb exploded close to her, clouding her vision, before a mask was roughly pushed on her face and an arm wiggled around her middle while it pulled her back up on her feet and then dragged behind whoever was holding onto her.

Everything was a grey blurry mess of speed and panic, wildly beating hearts and burning lungs, before she was pulled into a dark room and pushed against a wall. She barely registered the door being closed softly behind them so as not to alert their enemies to their location.

"Aoko!"

She felt the mask being pulled off her face again, felt his fingers roam her face and linger on her burning left cheek.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did they hit you somewhere?"

She looked up to the voice, the face that was barely visible in the darkness but she couldn't ever _not_ recognize those eyes even if one was hidden behind a monocle and the hat was pulled deep into his face –

"Kaito!"

She slung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, letting the panic slowly subside. Kaito responded with at least as much fervor pulling her close to him, burying his nose in her hair. She felt his heartbeat drum as frantically as hers but the longer they stayed embraced like that, hidden behind a safe door and within the darkness, he seemed to calm down.

None of them addressed her calling him by his real name – maybe Kaito hadn't heard or maybe he simply didn't care. Aoko sure didn't.

A few minutes later, Kaito pushed her away a little bit, looking her deeply into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

He must have felt as shaken as she was.

Aoko nodded, not too sure of that statement but she could breathe and stand upright. "I-I think so. They just surprised me."

Kaito nodded and brushed through her hair absentmindedly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

For a tiny second she wondered if he'd forgotten what disguise he was wearing right now. But it didn't matter.

Aoko placed her hands on his face, right and left, stood and tiptoes because he was that much taller than her and kissed him. It may have been the stress, the fear, the panic or maybe the relief that he came for her, saved her from certain death which had her acting like a lost little puppy but she couldn't help it. Not until Kid shoved her away, his face a shocked mask.

"Nakamo-" he started but Aoko placed a finger on his lips, successfully quieting him.

"Just now realized who you're supposed to be now?"

Her words seemed to sink in slowly when realization mirrored in his and he sighed, kissed her finger and then kissed her forehead.

"You seem to be taking it better than I expected. But we need to get out of here first and have you checked by a doctor."

He looked as worried as he probably was and Aoko nodded in agreement. They still needed to make it outside safe and sound.

"They broke my walkie-talkie. You usually have one with you. Give me."

Aoko held up her hand – and she'd never cease to be amazed how Kaito was able to just _magic_ things out of nothing.

"Nakamori speaking, all teams, red warning. We have intruders last seen on tenth floor. At least one of them is armed, I repeat, at least one of them is armed and dangerous. Continue with carefulness. Otousan, call Special Forces, we need reinforcements. The Kid heist is on hold until we've handled the situation."

"Roger that."

Aoko nodded and gave Kid the small radio back. She pulled out her gun and loaded it.

"We're not going to engage in fighting, Aoko. Just getting out of here."

He seemed to interpret her willingness to shoot back as a wish to fight them – which was farthest from what she wanted to do. If they shot at them, she'd shoot back, protecting him and her and her baby, but she wouldn't actively go and look for them. Most definitely not.

"I'm allowed to shoot in defense. I don't want to trust in only your card gun, Kaito."

"Alright, just, stay behind me and don't do heroic stupid things."

She kissed him one last time on the lips and took her place behind him. "Don't get hurt in my stead, Kaito. Then we should be fine."

With that Kaito slowly opened the door and looked outside and when he couldn't find any danger, he slowly pulled her behind him outside. Aoko hardly felt scared now – she was armed now and prepared, she knew what they might encounter, well and Kaito was there and if she trusted someone with her life, it was her husband.

She followed him on silent feet, a blur of black and white, her black police attire a stark contrast to his white suit and cape – and though usually white stood for justice and black for criminality, in this case it seemed to be reversed.

His hand felt reassuring, warm and strong, and he even held her left one so that she could easily shoot with her right one, actually handicapping himself because both of them were right-handed. Then again, this was Kaito she was thinking about and he hardly had any weaknesses when it came to physical prowess. Not in the sense that he could bench press someone but in the nimble cat-like movements, always landing on his feet, no matter the situation.

The ran along the long main corridor towards the stairway, Aoko figured and though she'd have preferred to take the lift, it was just too dangerous even if the chances were small that any of those black clothed guys would actually wait for them at the exit of a lift.

Kaito opened the door to the staircase and looked inside. He stayed like that for a few seconds and Aoko listened, too, for any sounds, footsteps of anyone who might be bad news. But when Kaito neither heard nor saw anything, he stepped inside and consequently pulled her along again.

When they took the first steps down, Aoko stopped in her tracks, successfully stopping Kaito, too.

"The rooftop is just three floors higher, why are we going down?"

Kaito barely looked at her, before he forcefully pulled her along again – downstairs. "Because in all probability, that's what those guys thought too and are waiting for us up there."

It shut her down quite fast and Aoko silently followed after him. It wasn't news that Kaito was smart and sure it was a logical conclusion but he shouldn't have been able to come to it so easily. He wasn't trained for such situations – just how much had being Kid actually hurt him?

Suddenly, a door somewhere up was slammed open and before Aoko could even look up, shots were fired, only marginally missing them.

"Stick to the wall, Aoko, and run!"

She would have objected, under different circumstances, and straight up shot back but she didn't feel like reasoning with Kaito when in fact, staying at the wall was the best idea to keep her safe.

They made it two more floors further, before a door was slammed open and Aoko quickly pushed behind white robes.

"Nakamori-san! Kaitou Kid!"

Aoko looked up from behind Kaito and breathed a sigh in relief. It was the Special Forces!

"They have guns and don't think twice about shooting. All of them seem to be up there. Black clothing, mean looks, can't be overlooked."

Aoko pointed upwards and the guy in lead nodded towards her.

"The south staircase is all clear, go take that one!"

Kaito nodded and went around the heavily armed police force, all while dragging Aoko behind him.

"Be careful, they're dangerous!" Aoko yelled before she disappeared behind the wall.

They fast-walked towards said staircase when another voice called out to them.

"Kid! Let go of Aoko and put your hands up!"

Aoko spun around – "Wait, Otousan. Kid saved me! He's on our side right now!" She stepped in front of Kaito and held her arms up. "He saved me."

Her father halted and pondered her words before the frown lifted slightly. "Leave, Kid. Just this once, as a thanks for saving my daughter. But don't expect me to go easy on you! Now scram!"

"Aye, aye, keibu," Kid saluted and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"You stay here and let us wrap it all up, got it?"

Aoko nodded towards her father, pulled the blanket closer around her and leaned tiredly against the wall of the ambulance she was currently sitting in. She calmly watched her father leave towards the building that had become the living hell. Those guys must have opened fire on the Special Forces but those guys were trained for such occasions and they shot right back, creating a blood-bath. Worse, though, was the fact that the leader had disappeared and no one knew where to.

Aoko highly hoped Kaito wasn't playing the hero, just like he had forbidden her before, and hadn't gone back up and taken part in the shooting. Knowing him, he might have just done that.

Sighing, Aoko stroke over her still flat stomach and closed her eyes. The paramedic told her she was fine, she had barely breathed in any gas and the only thing that could have harmed the unborn was the stress, she had felt. But since she was in no pain and had no visible injuries, beside the scratch on her cheek, he deemed her healthy.

"Aoko!"

She snapped her eyes open and found Kaito crouching in front of her – Kaito, not Kid, and god did she feel relief seeing him safe and sound before her.

"How are you? What did the paramedic say?"

He was here and it was in that moment, Aoko found the perfect time. She put her hand over his mouth, squeezed his cheeks with her fingers and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

There.

Finally.

She said it.

Kaito smiled behind her hand and kissed it softly, before moving it away.

"I know you idiot."

"Well, officially! Now you know it officially and you have no right to ignore me anymore. You're in fully now, the whole program. Baby shopping, preparing the baby room, painting the walls pink, everything!"

Kaito leaned over to her, took her face in his hands again, like before, lovingly, gently, and kissed her.

"I know. And I can't wait for it."


End file.
